


Intertwined

by kt_anansi



Series: Smutty Garcy Fics... [6]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, Sex, honey moon, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: Prompt: Ownership/claiming/marking For Garcy





	Intertwined

Lucy laid awake in bed, listening to Garcia snore. He was lying next to her, on his stomach, arm dangling off the side of the bed. He was just in his boxers because the man seemed to run like a furnace- and even more so since they were in Hawaii. Lucy felt like there was electricity in her brain- all of her synapses were running at full speed, she found that even the air around her was making her feel alive. Usually, she needed coffee to get going. However, having a few days off from time travel and being both illness and injury free for six months seemed to treat her well- as did being on her Honeymoon. Being in throws of a romance was definitely one road to extra energy, especially when that romance was with her soulmate.

Just thinking about how they touch, how he feels in her hands- around her body, and the fact that he was right next to her- that he was hers- made Lucy’s skin warm and alight with electricity. Looking at the time, it was five in the morning, Garcia would be getting up soon anyway, might as well wake him with some fun. Turning to him, Lucy ran her index finger down his back, slowly, purposefully. She felt Garcia’s muscles respond to her gentle touch. He was stirring. When she reached the small of his back, she fanned her hand out to cover his muscles and guided her fingers under the waistband of his boxers. When he didn’t stop her, she slowly grazed his cheek and then straddled him. She began to give him a pleasant massage. It was both therapeutic and erotic as she kneaded his muscles up to his neck.

Beginning at the end of his neck, she gently kissed the length of his spine, while grazing his ribcage with her hands. Reaching the small of his back, she began to suck. This whole time he had been pleasantly groaning here and there. Now, his groans quickly turned to moans of pleasure.

“Hmmm… Lucy?” He responded gruffly, yet happily. “Good morning to you, too.”

She smiled against his skin. Completing her work, she looked down. She had marked him, he was hers.

“Hi,” she said shyly, as she pulled his boxers down to reveal what she thought might be God's second greatest gift to the world, Garcia Flynn’s lovely rounded ass. She giggled to herself. It was strange to have a desire to kiss all over him. As she lowered her lips onto him, gently brushing him with kisses. She heard him release a low laugh. As she continued her  descent,  she brought his boxers with her, kissing the back of his thighs, his calves, she nipped at his ankles.

As she freed his body of his undergarment, he rolled over and looked at her with love and curiosity in his eyes. She waved his boxers like a flag, “I win.” She stated victoriously. Then, tossing them aside she crawled the length of his legs and perched herself on his hips. As she touched his chest in adoration, he rose up on his elbows to meet her.

“I didn’t realize we were playing a game,” He said his eyes sparkling with delight.

“Not a game- it was a battle.” She said sternly. “And I claim this body for Lucy Preston-Flynn.”

With that, she cupped his face and kissed him passionately. His hands rose up to venture under the length of the oversized shirt she was wearing. Settling at her chest, palming her breasts, making her moan. Within moments, they were ready, and he was inside her. Just a short eternity later, they fell into oblivion together. She held him tight, his head nestled in her breasts, his arms strong around her back. Her arms were laced about his neck, and her hands in his hair. Their breathing became shaky, and erratic, as each thrust brought them closer to whatever gods that may be.

When their ascent was over, they melted into one another- the two becoming one.


End file.
